The invention relates to an interferometric measuring arrangement for the testing of surfaces with at least two synthetic holograms, wherein from an incident radiation at least two partial beams are formed of which one, after diffraction in the first hologram, is directed at the surface to be measured or tested and is guided in its further course onto a point on the further hologram upon which the other partial beam that is not guided onto the surface to be tested is also impinging, and wherein an interference pattern formed by this superimposition of the two partial beams on the further hologram carries the information regarding the shape of the surface being tested.
An interferometric measuring arrangement of this type is revealed as being known in German Patent DD 106 769 C1. In this known measuring arrangement, synthetic, computer-generated transmission holograms are arranged axially forward of and behind a cylinder-shaped test specimen. A partial beam diffracted by the transmission hologram arranged forward of the test specimen in the direction of the radiation is directed at the curved surface of the test specimen and, from there, at a point of the transmission hologram arranged behind the test specimen in the direction of the radiation. The partial beam which passes through the front transmission hologram without being diffracted also impinges on this point. This creates an interference pattern behind the rear transmission hologram, which interference pattern, for example, has a uniform illumination if the test specimen has the intended shape, whereas the interference pattern deviates from this, if there is a deviation from the shape.
A further interferometric measuring arrangement of this type is also described in an article by Thomas Dresel, Johannes Schwider, Alexander Wehrhahn, and Sergey Babin, entitled "Grazing Incidence Interferometry Applied To Measurement of Cylindrical Surfaces", in Optical Engineering, Vol 34, No. 12, 3531-3535, 1995. These measuring arrangements are suitable for the testing of through-bores.